Surgical implants are used to replace various joints and other anatomical features. During implantation of certain implants, it is common to use a fixation medium in order to improve adhesion and fixation of the surgical implant within an implant receiving area or cavity of a patient. For a class of implants having hybrid stems, a portion of the stem is designed to be fixed to bone with a fixation medium while another portion of the implant is designed to allow for bony ingrowth or ongrowth. During implantation of hybrid stems, excess fixation medium may be displaced from inside the cavity, which displacement is also referred to as extravasation, and flow over portions of the surgical implant that are configured to promote bone ingrowth therein. When in contact with bone ingrowth surfaces, such fixation medium may inhibit the growth of bone onto and into the implant because it covers the surface of the implant configured to receive bone ingrowth. This, in turn, reduces the volume of bone ingrowth area that is available for bone to grow into. As a result, the fixation of the implant is reduced and likelihood of failure of the implant is increased. Thus, there is a need in the art for a surgical implant that is capable of capturing excess fixation medium so as to help prevent the bone ingrowth area from being coated by fixation medium.